Quando eu era pequeno
by Tamara-nee
Summary: Natal, lembranças...Tudo num só dia...   UA - shounen-ai  Itanaru   ********************************  Para o concurso ComemorArte


_pensamentos do Naruto;_

**Lembranças;**

_**Lembranças e presente...**_

_Quando eu era pequeno costumava ouvir muitas histórias que minha família contava quando estávamos reunidos no dia de Natal. Eram momentos inesquecíveis e especiais para todos, o clima de alegria e paz pairava no ar por todo o mês:_

**Um garoto corria animado pela sala, atropelando todos no seu caminho; estava alegre demais para ficar parado como seus pais queriam:**

**- Ei, Naruto-chan!**

**- Hai, kaa-san? - perguntou a criança parando e procurando pela mãe.**

**- Venha aqui! Vamos começar as histórias!**

**- !**

**O loirinho achou os pais e se sentou no colo de Kushina, gostava de ouvir as histórias, por mais vezes que já as tivera ouvido. A sua preferida era a de São Nicolau; como amava o velhinho:**

**"Havia um velhinho que levava presentes às crianças pobres na época de Natal, junto também levava alegria e paz aos corações das pessoas das vilas pelas quais passava. Seu nome? São Nicolau, ele usava uma roupa toda vermelha e uma toca da mesma cor.**

**Todo o dinheiro que conseguia usava na compra dos presentes e depois de um tempo ele ficou conhecido como Papai Noel. As pessoas tinha um grande respeito por ele; quando, num dia de Natal, ele não apareceu, o pior lhes veio a mente e se confirmou: São Nicolau havia morrido...**

**Mas então, um novo costume começou, pessoas passaram a se vestir igual a ele e levavam presentes as pessoas de suas famílias."**

**- E até hoje esse costume perpetua...**

**- Palmas pro ero-sannin! - pulou o garotinho alegre no colo da mãe batendo palmas para seu avô que acabara de contar a história.**

**- Naruto! **

_E todo Natal era assim, nós ríamos tanto juntos. Sinto falta da minha infância, dos meus pais, daqueles tempos alegres em que parecia que tudo seria eterno. No entanto, não voltarão mais; meus pais morreram num acidente com o avião onde estavam, eu estava na casa dos meus vôs e por isso não morrera junto. E, agora, mas um Natal se aproximava, porém desta vez, seria com meus amigos:_

- Naruto, onde está o chester?

- Na geladeira, Ino-chan!

- Ok!

A maioria de seus amigos já haviam chegado, só faltava os malditos irmãos Uchihas, que pra variar estavam atrasados como sempre e, provavelmente, por culpa de Itachi. Ele andava pelo salão da mansão, sim, ele era rico; parou em frente à árvore de Natal que fizera, lembrava tanto a da sua infância:

**- Ei, kaa-san! Quando vamos decorar nossa árvore?**

**- Daqui a pouco, querido...**

**Naruto estava sentado embaixo do pinheiro que serviria de árvore de natal esse ano, tinha 7 anos. Olhando de baixo ela parecia tão enorme, mas sabia que era menor que seu pai; afinal, onde estava Minato-san? Ele ainda não voltara do trabalho e já estava na hora. Porém, era só falar, que acontecia! A campainha soou fazendo o garotinho sair correndo e abrir a porta para logo depois pular nos braços do pai, o mesmo carregava um monte de sacolas:**

**- Que isso, tou-san? - pergunta o loiro descendo do colo do adulto**

**- Nossa decoração de natal, Naru!**

**- Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vamos enfeitar a árvore! Vem okaa-san!**

**Kushina aparece na porta da cozinha, olhando o filho sair correndo pela casa. Ria, se divertindo com a empolgação do menino:**

**- Esse não muda nunca!**

**- Hai, Minato-kun...**

- Sinto saudades de vocês, kaa-san, tou-san...

- Falando sozinho, Naruto-kun?

O adolescente se vira surpreso pra porta, onde tanto Itachi como Sasuke o encaravam. Finalmente haviam chegado! Andou até eles e deu um selinho no mais velho; sim, Uchiha Itachi era seu namorado:

- Por que demoraram?

Sasuke olha pro irmão com uma cara de mal-humor o que respondeu a pergunta do Uzumaki, era incrível como não mudavam nunca! Levou-os até a sala de estar e foi avisar as meninas que os últimos convidados já haviam chegado.

_Eu me lembro das vezes em que sentamos todos reunidos na mesa para a ceia, era tudo tão colorido e alegre. Okaa-san sempre me servia primeiro e me dava o maior pedaço do chester, lógico, que acompanhado com lámen. Me lembro da Tsunade-baa-chan reclamar que eu não comia outra coisa senão lámen, até mesmo no Natal. Eu e tou-san brigávamos pelo último pedaço de peru e geralmente acabava com o pedaço saindo voando e nosso cachorro, Aka, comendo-o:_

**- Vocês dois, parem!**

**Mas era tarde demais, o último pedaçinho de peru já voava no ar e caia exatamente na boca de Aka, que saiu rebolando e balançando o rabo alegre:**

**- Minato, Naruto...**

**- Foi ele! - falaram os dois loiros apontando um pro outro**

**- SEM SOBREMESA ATÉ EU DECIDIR!**

**- Ora, Kushina, não acha que está sendo muito grossa com os garotos? - pergunta Jiraya tentando ajudar o neto e o genro.**

**- Pai, não se meta!**

**- Ok, ok...**

**O pequeno Uzumaki abaixou a cabeça, sabia que merecia o castigo, agora era apenas esperar para que sua mãe não o deixasse passar fome.**

Naruto se sentava na mesa, estava na hora da ceia de Natal; o chester parecia ótimo, e o ataque ao qual ele foi submetido provava isso. No entando, havia um detalhe, pimenta de mais! Todos se olhavam, os rostos ficando vermelhos e a única coisa em que conseguiam pensar era em beber agua, quanto mais melhor:

- Esqueci de avisar que...

- Exagerou na pimenta, Naruto?

- Hai...

As garotas iam e vinham da cozinha com jarras de agua: os copos que tinham na mesa não foram o bastante. É, e assim se passou a ceia de Natal, apenas com o Uzumaki comendo normalmente já que amava pimenta.

_Minha vida sempre fora normal, bom, até que meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 12 anos; depois, veio o colégio e então o ensino médio, que foi aonde conheci todos meus amigos de agora, inclusive meu namorado, Uchiha Itachi:_

**Ele andava distraído por um dos corredores do colégio, estava tão distraído que esbarrara num aluno. Ao sentir o impacto olhou para cima e sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver o garoto a sua frente, ele havia esbarrado no mais velho dos Uchihas:**

**- Errr... Gomenasai, Itachi-san... - falou o loiro ficando mais vermelho ainda**

**- Hmm...**

**Naruto voltou a olhar o chão e continuou seu caminho até a sala de aula, mas uma voz atrás de si o fez parar antes que conseguisse dar 10 passos:**

**- Ei, Naruto-kun! Não sei se meu otouto te falou, porém, nós iremos dar uma festa de Natal no próximo final de semana e... bem... você está convidado.**

**O moreno foi até o menor e lhe entregou um convite preto; **_**preto? Bem a cara dos Uchihas; d**_**epois apenas se afastou seguindo na outra direção. Havia recebido um convite de Itachi, não estava acreditando ainda e, como Sasuke não lhe falara nada? Tudo bem que desde o inicio do ano, mais especificamente, desde que o irmão entrara na faculdade ali, seu amigo não era mais o mesmo com ele e nem sabia o porquê!**

Agora entendia, tudo foi ciúmes, no entanto, agora já passou: Sasuke estava feliz ao lado de Sakura-chan.

Ele se encontrava sentado no sofá, perdido em lembranças enquanto esperava as garotas acabarem de se arrumar para poderem começar o amigo oculto. Era costume fazerem a brincadeira no Natal e também no Ano novo:

- Podemos começar! - anunciou a Haruno se sentando

- Ok! - falou o anfitrião que, por ser o anfitrião, iria começar.

Naruto se levantou levando junto o embrulho que, na opinião de seus amigos, era um tanto grande demais. Depois de ir pro meio da sala, o adolescente respirou fundo e começou:

- Bom! Meu amigo oculto é uma pessoa que eu adoro muito e foi um dos meus primeiros amigos, não sei como conseguimos ser amigos porque ele é um pouco diferente de mim, porém acabamos nos dando muito bem... e... esse amigo é meu oposto de aparência também...

- É o Sasuke! - gritou Lee animado.

- Lee, seu sem graça! - falou o Uzumaki se fazendo de magoado e entregando o presente ao Uchiha.

O moreno começou a abrir o embrulho e depois de milhões de papeis jogados no chão finalmente chegou a caixa do presente, dentro dela havia uma faca parecida com uma adaga toda trabalhada em prata fina e com detalhes de ouro:

- Na...Naruto...

- E ae, teme, gostou? ^~^

- Hai, dobe... - fala Sasuke dando um sorriso de lado e se dirigindo ao meio da sala

O silêncio reinou no cômodo enquanto todos esperavam:

- Bom, meu amigo oculto é... o Naruto...

Todos: o_O

O loiro se levantou novamente pegando seu presente com Sasuke, abriu cuidadosamente para não estragar o embrulho e então levantou um chaveiro de rena em frente aos olhos, ela era bem fofinha; lembranças lhe vieram a mente:

**- Ei, kaa-san, o que são renas? - perguntou a criança se sentando no balanço ao lado da mãe.**

**- Hmm... Veremos se eu consigo te explicar de uma forma fácil...**

**"Durante o ano antes do Natal, o Papai Noel tinha seus duendes cuidando da fabricação dos brinquedos, enquanto ele observava todas as criançinhas do mundo para ver quem estava sendo mal-educada. Mas quando chegava o grande dia, havia um problema: eram muitos brinquedos para ele carregar sozinho por toda a Terra; então, num ano, ele teve a idéia de domesticar as renas para que elas pudessem puxar um trenó pelo céu na noite de Natal e assim ajudá-lo a entregar os presentes a tempo. Essas renas lembravam muito os alces, elas também possuiam grandes chifres, a diferença é que voavam; mas uma delas em especial era diferente das demais, pois seu focinho brilhava e, por isso, o Papai Noel decidiu que ela ficaria à frente das demais para iluminar o caminho no céu..."**

**- Uoooouuu! Será que um dia eu verei uma rena, kaa-san? - perguntou o loiro animado com a ideia.**

**- Não sei, Naruto, não sei...**

Naruto sorriu abertamente, adorara o presente, traria boas lembranças. Como havia sido ele quem começara passou a vez a Sakura e assim o amigo oculto continuou até umas 22 horas.

Os adolescentes conversavam entre si quando a campainha soou chamando a atenção de todos, o Uzumaki foi abrir a porta e deu de cara com 9 adultos lhe sorrindo:

- O que...?

- Yo, Naruto-kun! - cumprimentou uma mulher de cabelos roxos. - Podemos entrar?

- Claro Konan-san... - falou o garoto os levando até a sala - Não sabia que você tinha pintado o cabelo de roxo, sensei!

- Loucuras dela como sempre...

- Pain! - censurou a professora se sentando

Provavelmente Itachi havia convidado todos os professores já que uma parte da lista ficara sob responsabilidade dele, da próxima vez deixava com Sasuke. No entanto, até que não fora uma má ideia, seriam mais presentes pro Papai Noel entregar; Papai Noel? Sim, tinha encontrado um para a festa de Natal.

_Eu me lembro das vezes em que meu vô se vestia de Papai Noel, eles achavam que eu não sabia que era ele, porém sabia sim. Era engraçado! Ainda mais quando ele chegava bêbado na hora, Tsunade-baa-chan quase o colocava pra fora, como se ela também não estivesse bêbada já.Eu só ria deles, eram tão legais e bons comigo, mas morreram já faz uns 2 anos, me lembro perfeitamente do nosso último Natal juntos:_

**O clima de espectativa tomava conta do local, por mais que visse aquela cena sempre gostava, mesmo já tendo passado da idade também, afinal, tinha 14 anos:**

**- Ohohoho! Feliz Nataaaaal! - entrou um velho fantasiado de Papai Noel e bêbado pra lá de muito.**

**- Jiraya! Quem mandou vooooocê bebeeer? **

**Baa-chan também estava bêbada, eles nunca iriam mudar pelo visto, mas eram seus avôs e gostava muito deles, só tinha eles no mundo. Os dois velhinhos começaram a discutir ali mesmo na sua frente e logo foi possível ver a mão de Tsunade no rosto de Jiraya; é, sempre acabava em tapa.**

**- ****-.-'**

**- Cale a boca, seu velho tarado!**

**- Nããooo...**

**- Ei, gente! É Natal, podemos manerar? - perguntou o garoto tentando voltar ao clima de paz.**

**Porém sua tentativa fora em vão, a discusão iria durar um bom tempo ainda, para sua felicidade.**

_Sabem aqueles visgos que usamos na decoração? Me lembro de uma vez ter saído pendurando um em cada canto da casa, achava bonitinho; minha mãe quase me matou por isso, fui obrigado a recolher tudo e deixar ela decorar a casa sozinha. Agora não preciso me preocupar muito com isso, tenho minha própria casa, no entanto parece que ninguém me deixa em paz:_

- Ei, Naruto! Por que tem visgos espalhados pela casa toda?

- Porque eu gosto... U_U

- Não acha que exagerou um pouquinho não? - insistiu Temari.

- Iie...

- Se você diz...

Continuei a conversar com meu Uchiha até que a empregada veio com as garrafas de vinho, estava na hora da comemoração final! Só esperava que as garrafas dessem pra todos:

- Rodinha! - ordenou Itachi servindo os copos.

Depois de servidos, brindamos todos juntos o Natal e bebemos; era um dia especial, ele sabia disso, seu 1º Natal acompanhado depois que sua familia se fora toda.

**- Ei, kaa-san, vamos ver um filme?**

**- Claro, querido! Qual você quer ver?**

**- O do Natal! - respondeu a criança animada.**

**- Mas já? Nem chegamos no Natal ainda.**

**- Eu quero ver... U_U**

**- Tudo bem! - se rendeu Kushina rindo da atitude do filho.**

**Aquele garoto sempre gostara muito do Natal, não havia o que fazer; ele sim, sempre soube o verdadeiro significado daquela data e sempre saberá. A ruiva se sentou ao lado de Naruto e começou a ver o filme junto dele, ééé, ela também gostava daquele filme, não podia negar.**


End file.
